The present disclosure relates to rewriting of history information of a work apparatus.
JP5064958 discloses a driving tool for driving fastening tools such as nails, pins, and thumbtacks to an object. In this driving tool, a microcomputer controls the operation of the driving tool. The microcomputer counts the number of times of driving the fastening tools, and stores the count value to a non-volatile EEPROM. Specifically, the microcomputer reads out the count value from the EEPROM every time the driving of the fastening tools is performed, increments the read out count value, and writes the incremented count value into the EEPROM. The count value corresponds to history information of the driving tool.